<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation Christmas Drop by blynninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792074">Operation Christmas Drop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja'>blynninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Modern AU, Operation Christmas Drop AU, Other, air force au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Congressional aide [Yona] forgoes family Christmas to travel at her boss's behest. At a beachside Air Force base, she clashes with Capt. [Hak], who knows her assignment is finding reasons to defund the facility."</p><p>Tweaking the movie plot a bit to fit Hak/Yona because why not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hak &amp; Yona, Son Hak/Yona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First impressions can be tricky.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He certainly hadn’t expected this when he’d gotten up this morning.</p>
<p>There’s a lady dressed in not-beach attire on the beach, watching him expectantly.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” he says cheerfully, though cautiously. “Are you lost? The hotel’s back that way a couple of miles.”</p>
<p>“No, I just needed a little fresh air and to stretch my legs after my flight,” the woman replies, a little sanctimonious for his tastes.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Hak says, picking up his towel. “Where from?”</p>
<p>“DC,” she replies, and his head snaps up.</p>
<p>“You’re the congressional aide,” he says stupidly, blinking as she just stares impassively at him. Her flight's not supposed to land for at least two more hours. Why is she on his beach already?</p>
<p>(His General had briefed him on the situation yesterday, and Hak had almost whined his way out of the assignment, but Gigan is nothing if not decisive. And she'd had a point about his people skills, though Hak's pretty sure this lady is going to hate him just to keep her job. That's fine by him. Hak's not going to let his base be closed without a damn good fight.)</p>
<p>“And you’re pretty underdressed, <em>Captain</em>,” she replies, gesturing to his wetsuit.</p>
<p>Hak glances at his watch to make sure he's not crazy.</p>
<p>“Off-duty for a few more minutes, ma’am. Which idiot directed you to the beach?” he asks, running his towel through his hair.</p>
<p>“The one who tried calling you six times while you were splashing around in the waves.”</p>
<p>There’s a smugness to this lady’s tone, and Hak’s not sure he likes it. He checks his phone and, sure enough, Yoon’s number is there, plain as day. Oops. “The smart idiot. Got it.”</p>
<p>“Well, guess we should head to base,” he says, sweeping an arm toward where his Jeep is parked.</p>
<p>She follows him, not even allowing him to open the door for her, and Hak sighs.</p>
<p>“I’m Hak, by the way,” he says as he pulls his uniform on over the suit. He’ll deal with the discomfort until he can get back to his room and change. He figures he deserves it.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know,” the woman replies, barely even glancing at him. “I read the article.”</p>
<p>“The one about base providing supplies to the islands nearby?” Hak asks hopefully, raising an eyebrow as he starts the Jeep.</p>
<p>“The one where you’re playing a ukulele in a Santa hat.”</p>
<p>Hopes dashed, just like that. She sounds like she’s made up her mind about him from that one article.</p>
<p>“All due respect, Ma’am, you don’t know my story.”</p>
<p>He glances at her in time to see her scowl slightly at him, still smug.</p>
<p>“Captain Hak Son. Cargo pilot. You’ve spent the last seven years on this base, after graduating top of your class eight years ago. Graduated top of your class in high school ROTC, too, if memory serves. Although your high honors from the Air Force Academy included one reprimand for a stunt with your colonel’s vehicle and <em>a squirrel?</em>” She’s got an eyebrow raised again, confused and maybe amused.</p>
<p>Hak chuckles, pretty sure he’s got this lady figured out now.</p>
<p>His radio crackles to life in his lap before he can say much. “Hey, CLAWS, you got our bean-counter yet?”</p>
<p>He hastily turns the volume down, but her questioning, “Claus?” makes that pretty pointless. He’s just grateful she doesn’t comment on 'bean-counter.' <em>Damn it, Han-dae…</em></p>
<p>“My call sign. Traditional way of addressing each other. And it’s C-L-A-W-S, thank you very much,” Hak replies.</p>
<p>Her fingers touch the Santa Claus figurine hanging from the rearview mirror. “Definitely assumed it was Santa Claus, especially after the hat in the article.”</p>
<p>“One newspaper photo does not a call sign make,” Hak replies, shrugging. “Actually, the call sign came way before the photo.”</p>
<p>Not that she cares, but it should be noted.</p>
<p>(She still hasn’t told him her name, and it’s kind of stressing him out.)</p>
<p>Her only answer is a hum, so Hak figures he’ll play tour guide on their way back to base, whether she appreciates it or not.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After getting the lady (who finally tells him her name: Yona) settled in her temporary quarters with orders to return in half an hour with, among other things, a map of the island and charts, Hak heads to his room to change and then to the hangar to announce her arrival to his team.</p>
<p>When he goes back to get her at the half-hour mark, her door’s open and he can hear her discussing him with someone on a video call.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Hak affects his most docile-yet-teasing smirk and steps into the room, leaning against the doorjamb. He's pretty sure he'll be in view of her webcam in a moment.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you left the door open. I doubt my huge ego would have fit through the window.”</p>
<p>The dark-haired woman on the other end of the video call practically snorts in laughter as she hangs up and Yona turns to stare at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t you knock?”</p>
<p>“You left the door open, Ma’am,” he replies, shrugging.</p>
<p>She sighs, and then retrieves her bag and nearly demands that they be on their way.</p>
<p>Hak does his best to play professional tour guide, giving her all the info a person could ever want about the base he calls home.</p>
<p>He’s <em>most</em> cheerful as they hoof it up the many stories of the communications tower, grinning as he passes her, still info-dumping.</p>
<p>He keeps up the cheer as they head for one of the beaches, and then the local market (where Yona insists that she's here to do a job, not meet the locals, which annoys him), and then another beach.</p>
<p>(She's here to check efficiency and purchase orders and things, and he's going to do whatever it takes to keep her away from his Drop hangar. He'll keep her busy seeing the island and answering questions as vaguely and not-Drop-related as possible.)</p>
<p>He’s much less cheerful when she slips away and steals his Jeep, leaving him to jog back to base in the middle of the afternoon.</p>
<p>Tae-woo meets him where the Jeep is inexplicably waiting for him, but he’s not going to complain. He just shoves Tae-woo as the other man grins and laughs at him, and they head for the Drop hangar.</p>
<p>“CLAWS to Tower. Please tell me you have eyes on Rudolph.”</p>
<p>“Be advised, CLAWS, Rudolph is entering Hanger Three,” comes the reply, and Hak freezes as Tae-woo, Yoon, and Jae-ha all stare at him.</p>
<p>As one, they turn toward the hangar door as Yona asks loudly, “<em>Rudolph</em>?”</p>
<p>Hak just grins sheepishly as Yoon whistles innocently, turning around and pretending to be busy.</p>
<p>“Han-dae really pushed for ‘Scrooge,’ but nobody went for it,” Tae-woo offers cheerfully, shrugging as Jae-ha rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>Yona spares Tae-woo a glance and Hak resists the urge to shove his friend out of the hangar.</p>
<p>“Because of the red hair, you know,” he offers lamely, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Yona doesn’t look impressed.</p>
<p>“How… How did you know where I was?” he asks, fiddling with his radio.</p>
<p>“Left my phone in the Jeep and tracked it here,” Yona replies, like it’s the most obvious answer in the world.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p>
<p>“So, <em>Santa</em>,” she continues, one hand on a hip as she gestures to the hangar, “care to explain the workshop setup?”</p>
<p>She doesn’t have to ask what everything in here is for: there’s a giant banner proudly declaring ‘Operation Christmas Drop’ on the wall thirty feet behind him.</p>
<p>Hak sighs, deciding he might as well tell her.</p>
<p>“Yeah. This is preparation for the Drop. But I promise you, it’s all volunteer-funded and staffed.”</p>
<p>Yona raises an eyebrow at him and he insists, “Seriously. People all over the island drop off donations all year. Ninety-nine percent of the people in this hangar right now are off the clock.”</p>
<p>“What about the wear and tear on the aircraft? The fuel?”</p>
<p>Hak rolls his eyes, spreading his arms. “The Drop is great low-altitude training. And if we’re going to be flying, we might as well do something else productive while we’re in the air.”</p>
<p>Yona regards him carefully and he continues, “The Drop is a tradition that goes back decades. We’ve provided food, medicine, gifts, and other supplies for dozens of islands, thousands of people who otherwise wouldn’t have that access.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Yona says slowly, looking around the hangar quickly. “But part of my assignment here is to consider how this project benefits the base itself.”</p>
<p>Hak raises an eyebrow right back at her, leaning closer and lowering his voice. “A lot of these kids are away from home for the first time. The Drop keeps them from getting too homesick, gives them something good to focus on. It helps it still feel like Christmas, and lets them give back to people.”</p>
<p>Yona tilts her head at him slightly, her gaze a little bit softer. “That will all be included in my report to the congressman.”</p>
<p>Hak resists the urge to roll his eyes but doesn’t hide his disdain as he replies, “Yeah, I’m sure it will be.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yona asks, scowling, and he levels a stare at her.</p>
<p>“I think you got on that plane expecting to write your report one way, and you’re not inclined to change it. But what you need to know,” Hak says, gripping his radio tighter and angling it toward his friends, “is that this base makes us a family. What you write in that report affects all of us.”</p>
<p>“I don’t make the decision, Captain,” Yona reminds him, and he nearly laughs in her face. </p>
<p>“No, but I’ll bet your congressman has made it <em>very clear</em> how he wants your report to be written.” He levels that stare at her again and watches her eyebrows knit together.</p>
<p>“Let me show you what we do. Help us with the Drop. Then write whatever you want in your report. At least if you’ve lived through it, I’ll know you’re writing truth.”</p>
<p>Unable to look at her any longer, Hak leaves it at that and walks away, needing to do anything else but argue about her stupid report.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's not December, but I don't care. Merry Christmas.</p>
<p>I watched this movie like five times in a week because I wanted to write an AU for it. Also I love it so much.<br/>I didn't want to copy the script verbatim because that seemed stupid, so I tweaked it a little bit. I'm hoping it fits AnY and the characters a little better this way? We'll see.</p>
<p>For once (maybe twice?), I have an entire fic pretty much finished before I post it. What is this? Haha.</p>
<p>Han-dae + Yoon + Tae-woo are kind of a mish-mash of Joker and Travis, sort of. I just never wrote the movie's call signs for them because I couldn't figure out who was exactly who besides Jae-ha, who's Sunshine for reasons.</p>
<p>Okay, in the movie, Erica says nine years but I went with eight here because it felt better? Idk age things. The tiny amount of research I've done says pilots have to pass a board thing by like 30? So Hak's mayyybe 30 I guess? Whatever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yona's POV on the next few days, including a trip to an island, setting up for a fundraiser, and attending said fundraiser. And learning things about each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yona doesn’t sleep much that night. Her conversation with Soo-won before bed hadn’t gone the way she’d hoped after her conversation with Hak. It feels like Hak is right, and she’s just now seeing the congressman’s true colors.</p><p>She heads for Hak’s quarters in the morning for some errand he’s insisted she accompany him on and finds the door open, so she walks right in, calling out as she does.</p><p>“Be right there!” Hak calls back from somewhere in the depths of the apartment, which gives Yona time to stare at the boxes of stuff in his living room, dining space, hallway—everywhere, really. Had the man ever unpacked?</p><p>“Nice storage unit you’ve got here,” she quips as he joins her in the living room, and he just shrugs.</p><p>“It works. I’m one guy; how much space do I really need? And most of these boxes will be gone in a couple of days. Ready for our trip?”</p><p>“Yeah, although you’re being very secretive about where we’re going,” she replies, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Hak just grins at her.</p><p>Half an hour later, she finds herself on a helicopter, which shouldn’t be as unexpected as it is, given the company she’s keeping on this trip.</p><p>“First helicopter ride?” Hak asks loudly in her headset, and she turns to find him grinning at her knowingly.</p><p>Instead of replying, she just gives him a deadpan stare, and he chuckles.</p><p>The rest of the helicopter ride is full of Hak bantering with their Navy pilots and playing tour guide, pointing out different islands and atolls.</p><p>When they land on the island she assumes is their destination, there’s a gaggle of children playing on the beach who call out hellos and Christmas wishes, and Hak returns their greetings eagerly, smiling brightly as the kids run by, giggling.</p><p>He introduces her to Kija, who used to work on the base, and Kija brings them to his village, where everyone greets Hak like he’s an old friend.</p><p>Some of the children from the beach find them again and Hak sweeps one little girl into his arms, ruffling her hair as she giggles, “Hi, Uncle Hak!”</p><p>“How’s school, Ha-yun?” Hak asks as he sets the girl down, and she smiles brightly as she chatters away.</p><p>“My niece,” Kija says quietly to Yona, smiling fondly. “She’s very bright. Top of her English class.”</p><p>“You have a school here?” Yona asks, impressed, and Kija shakes his head. “Satellite school. The last storm knocked out power, though. Hard to access school with no internet.”</p><p>Hak sets Ha-yun back on solid ground, his gaze a little more serious as he says, “I’ll make sure we have school supplies in the Drop. Working on generators, but having some trouble with Mister Mayor.”</p><p>Kija nods understanding, and Yona feels a tugging in her heart as she watches Ha-yun join her friends. </p><p>“Hey, Ha-yun?” she asks, approaching cautiously and waiting for the kids to let her join their circle.</p><p>In the span of just a few minutes, she manages to give away almost the entirety of her purse to children she’s just met this afternoon, reassuring herself that they’ll get much more enjoyment and use out of her things than she has in the last six months.</p><p>The children’s eyes go wide at her gifts, and Ha-yun insists that Yona take home a beautiful starfish. Yona’s pretty sure she’s going to treasure it forever, as a reminder of this day.</p><p>Ha-yun’s gaze slides past Yona as a grin grows across her face and Yona turns to watch Kija hold out a ukulele with a playful smirk.</p><p>“Ha-yun, do you think it’s time for some Christmas music? Know anyone who plays?”</p><p>Ha-yun beams as she takes the instrument and practically shoves it into Hak’s arms.</p><p>“Me?” Hak asks, feigning uncertainty. “I guess I could give it a shot.”</p><p>For the next few minutes, Yona is treated to the sight of Hak making up island-themed lyrics to Christmas carols, Ha-yun and her friends shouting suggestions that he incorporates with relative ease. The entire village joins in, stopping what they’re doing to watch and listen, and Yona is struck by the joy of simple things.</p><p>She stares at the starfish the entire flight back to base.</p><p>--</p><p>If she thought the hangar was Santa’s workshop, the beach where they’re setting up for their Saturday night fundraiser is just as much of one, if not more. There are people all over, working on so many different things that it’s hard to keep track.</p><p>Hak puts her to work almost immediately, and she’s not even surprised.</p><p>Yona ends up in a circle of women weaving decorations together, hearing their stories of how they’ve come to help with the Drop and what impact it has on their lives.</p><p>“Oy, Rudolph!” she hears Hak call, and finds him waving her toward the beach. She smiles apologetically at the women she’s abandoning, ignoring their teasing smiles and laughter.</p><p>She joins Hak at the water’s edge, talking through the traditions of an island Christmas. He makes it sound so easy, so fun, that she almost wishes she could be here for Christmas every year.</p><p>Hak drives her back to her temporary housing when their volunteer work is done, and Yona feels incredibly curious.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” she inquires quietly, trying to keep her tone light, and Hak shrugs.</p><p>“Go for it.”</p><p>“Why aren’t you home for Christmas?”</p><p>Hak tilts his head at her, formulating an answer, and replies, “Well, at the moment I <em>have</em> to be here, because I’m technically in command of my unit. And I’m also the only one on base with a head for air logistics and piloting, so the Drop kind of needs my expertise in those areas.”</p><p>Before Yona can come up with a response for that, Hak turns the conversation around. “What about you? Why are you thousands of miles away from home right before Christmas?”</p><p>Yona hesitates before answering and goes with the safe answer first: “My boss tagged me to complete this assignment, and there might be a really big promotion in it for me at the end.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you rather be home for the holidays?” Hak asks, frowning at her, and Yona fights a wince.</p><p>“My mother died when I was young, and my father passed away this last year. There isn’t really a ‘home’ to go back to.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hak says softly, and she can tell he means it.</p><p>“Anyway, I like to stay busy at Christmas, so working works for me,” Yona finishes with a shrug, though Hak doesn’t look convinced.</p><p>“Well, when you’re on this base, you’re part of our family,” he tells her decisively. “And I think some new traditions are in order.”</p><p>The grin on his face gives her pause.</p><p>“Tomorrow, we’re going Christmas snorkeling.”</p><p>Yona tries not to wrinkle her nose at the thought, but Hak is perceptive. “What? Come on, you’ll like it.”</p><p>“I have a report to finish!” Yona protests, and Hak frowns at her.</p><p>“Snorkeling is great stress relief. I promise we’ll be done in time for you to finish your report. You’ll probably even be relaxed enough to get it done quickly!”</p><p>He looks so determined that Yona gives in.</p><p>--</p><p>Yona feels like she’s interrupting something when she steps into Hak’s quarters the next morning, watching him fiddle with his laptop.</p><p>“Uh, you left the door open,” she offers when he glances at her, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>Hak sighs as he glances at the laptop, assuring her, “You’re not interrupting anything my grandfather’s internet didn’t already mess up.”</p><p>“Family dinner?” Yona asks, noting the mostly-empty plate in front of him, and Hak nods.</p><p>“But their internet had other plans. I’ll call them later, when we’re done snorkeling. You ready?”</p><p>Yona nods, glancing back at the laptop and finding what must be a family photo from several Christmases ago. Hak looks younger in the photo, grinning at the camera and ruffling the hair of a younger boy. The man she assumes is his grandfather appears to be rolling his eyes at the boys, and Yona can’t help but smile as Hak snaps the computer shut and turns to lead her out of the room.</p><p>--</p><p>He takes her Christmas snorkeling, and Christmas tree “cutting,” enlightening her on his logistical knowledge with all the steps it took to get a bunch of free Douglas Firs to a local hotel in exchange for an impressive list of donations for the Drop.</p><p>Yona has trouble focusing on her meeting with General Gigan when all she can think about is the grin on Hak’s face as he’d personally delivered her and a small Christmas tree back to her temporary apartment.</p><p>When she shows up to the beach fundraiser that evening in a dress as opposed to her work attire, she’s certain Hak’s eyes nearly bug out of his head as his jaw drops.</p><p>Jae-ha nudges her subtly as he wanders away to mingle, leaving Yona to stare at the captain.</p><p>Why does he look so good in blue? Maybe if he’d been wearing this shirt when she’d first met him, she’d have been more inclined to change her attitude about the Drop (and his attitude) sooner…</p><p>“Uh, hi,” he starts, and Yona is surprised to hear a nervous stutter in his tone. “You look amazing.”</p><p>She looks down at the dress she’s borrowed from Tae-woo’s wife, making a mental note to buy one for herself. “Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself, Captain.”</p><p>Hak glances down at himself, shrugging. “I look a little under-dressed next to you.”</p><p>“You look good in blue,” Yona says before she can stop herself, and Hak tilts his head at her, a grin dancing across his face.</p><p>“Hey, Captain!” someone calls, and Hak glances over his shoulder, excusing himself with an apologetic smile to call everyone to attention as they flip a switch to light up the party.</p><p>Yona lets him go with a nod and finds Jae-ha back at her side as they wander further into the party, now fully-lit thanks to the local priest, Ik-su, and Yoon’s solar setup.</p><p>“Does he ever sit still?” she asks, watching Hak for a moment, and Jae-ha chuckles. </p><p>“The captain? Not when it involves peace on earth and goodwill toward men,” he shrugs, smiling.</p><p>“He really loves this project, doesn’t he?”</p><p>Jae-ha raises an eyebrow at her. “He hasn’t told you the story behind his call sign?”</p><p>She shakes her head, frowning slightly. “I assumed it had something to do with his ability to dig his claws into people.”</p><p>Jae-ha scoffs and Yona’s almost offended. “It’s actually an acronym, referring to his ability to bring Christmas everywhere he goes. Can’t Leave Anyone Without Santa.”</p><p>“So when you said ‘peace’ and ‘goodwill,’ you meant…?” Yona presses, and Jae-ha nods toward Hak, who’s deep in conversation with a local, a grin on his face.</p><p>“Captain loves Christmas. He loves helping people. You’ve seen his quarters?”</p><p>“The storage unit?” Yona asks, resisting the urge to snort.</p><p>Jae-ha smirks. “Donations for the Drop that he stores and sorts all year. He’s also in a building that isn’t technically fit for his rank because he gave up his old quarters for Tae-woo’s family when they came to base a few years ago. He’s here for the Drop every year, whether we really need him or not. He doesn’t go home much, and he doesn’t have that much of a social life, never mind a love life.”</p><p>Yona ignores the nudge to her side as Jae-ha smiles innocently at her, wandering away to greet other guests and leaving her to find something to do. She ends up with Ik-su and Yoon, asking questions about their setup and how many solar panels they typically use for the fundraiser to power all the lights and other elements.</p><p>When she’s gotten all the answers out of them she thinks she needs, she heads back through the crowd and finds Hak with Han-dae, who’s lamenting the lack of dancing.</p><p>“Secret Weapon time,” Hak grins, and Han-dae nods eagerly as Hak calls, “Hey, Jae-ha!”</p><p>Jae-ha turns to catch Hak’s eye and smiles, nodding.</p><p>“Watch this,” Hak grins at her, and Yona is surprised to find Jae-ha on stage with a fiddle, playing an upbeat version of a Christmas carol.</p><p>And then he starts singing and people start clapping and dancing.</p><p>Hak even talks Yona into a strange, awkward sort of dance-off that ends up very short-lived, but it’s fun.</p><p>When Jae-ha begins to sing a slower song, Hak holds out a hand and it takes Yona a good thirty seconds to give in to his insistence, giving up on the argument that she’s a terrible dancer.</p><p>They dance quietly for a few moments, just watching each other carefully, before Yona breaks the silence gently.</p><p>“Why are you so determined to help everyone you come across?”</p><p>Hak blinks at her for a moment, glancing down at their feet before he replies softly, “My parents died when I was ten. My grandfather took me and my baby brother in, even though it meant he had to make sacrifices. After a few tough Christmases in a row, some of the neighbors pitched in to make our birthdays and that next Christmas extra-special. I’ve never forgotten that kindness, and I guess I’m just trying to pay it forward.”</p><p>“I think I understand,” Yona says softly. “My father always taught me to be kind to people, to do what I could to help others if I saw a need. Sometimes it feels like my job in DC has pulled me away from that.”</p><p>Hak chuckles, shaking his head. “Yesterday, I watched you give your purse to a girl you’d known for two minutes. Service before self is a core value for the Air Force. You fit in just fine around here.”</p><p>Yona smiles gratefully at him, confessing, “You know, I think I misjudged you.”</p><p>“You think so?” Hak teases, raising an eyebrow but letting her go on. </p><p>“I thought you were going to be egotistical and self-centered, joking too much and scheming to make the Drop work for your own selfish reasons.”</p><p>“Oh?” Hak asks, tilting his head. “And now?”</p><p>She lets him wait, smiling and shrugging slightly as he grows more and more amused.</p><p>“Now I’m pretty sure there’s more to you than I originally thought.”</p><p>A chuckle puffs out of him as his fingers twitch against hers. “Interesting. I was going to say the same about you.”</p><p>He lets her slip her hand from his to settle both arms around his neck as his hands loop around her waist.</p><p>She’s pretty sure he’s about to kiss her when Han-dae interrupts their moment to drag them both over to watch the fire dancers. Hak sighs, pulling away from her reluctantly, and Yona follows his lead.</p><p>She watches his face light up as he sees what they’ve raised this year, and then sees him shift gears to prioritize the money for what they need most.</p><p>A plan begins to form in her head, and she heads for Yoon to ask a favor, and then quietly returns to Hak’s side for the remainder of the party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pretend Yona calls Lili (because that's the dark-haired woman Hak sees in the video call, in case you missed it) and Soo-won shows up in the call to ask her how things are going blah blah blah. I didn't want to write it. But that conversation makes Yona begin to doubt herself a little, and then she keeps it in the back of her head.</p><p>HA-YUN 하윤, 昰昀 f Korean<br/>From Sino-Korean 昰 (ha) meaning "summer, name" combined with 昀 (yun) meaning "sunlight". Other hanja character combinations are possible.<br/>I just thought this name was cute and I didn't want to keep the names from the movie. Evidently "Ilana" means "tree" so I definitely didn't keep that vibe but whatever. I wanted a summery name for this island girl inspired by Ilana.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Drop proves challenging, but there's always a silver lining.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yona finds him late the next morning as he’s packing boxes, tapping him on the shoulder and nearly startling him out of his skin. When she tells him where she's been for the last hour, his jaw nearly drops to the floor.</p><p>“You did <em>what</em>?”</p><p>He could kiss her.</p><p>He settles for sweeping her into a hug and leaving one hand on the small of her back as he turns to address his team.</p><p>“Guys! Yona got Mayor Tae-jun to donate three generators for the Drop!”</p><p>“I knew you could do it, Yona-dear,” Jae-ha beams as the others surround her for high-fives and hugs, and Hak steps back an appropriate distance.</p><p>Han-dae grins from where he’s announcing the next items that need to be packed, but Tae-woo steps into Hak’s line of sight with a frown.</p><p>“General wants to see us, Cap.”</p><p>--</p><p>There’s a storm bearing down on them that’s going to put the Drop on hold. Hak doesn’t know what to say. Surely this has happened before, but not in his years on base, and not while he’s been in command of the team.</p><p>“Can we get out ahead of it?”</p><p>No one seems to think it’s possible, but Yona seems determined.</p><p>General Gigan isn’t willing to risk her people, and Hak’s inclined to agree.</p><p>“What we <em>can</em> do,” Hak decides, drawing the room’s attention, “is keep packing until the very last moment, so we’re ready when the storm dissipates.”</p><p>“And hope for a Christmas miracle,” Yona adds, smiling sheepishly as every eye in the room regards her warily. “What? They happen.”</p><p>They’re back in the hangar within minutes, finishing their packing as quickly as possible. Hak’s a little tense, but working through it, smiling gratefully at Yona as she works alongside him.</p><p>“If your friends on the Hill could see you now,” he grins, and she grimaces. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’d be fired.”</p><p>Hak rolls his eyes and goes back to packing, and before he knows it, Han-dae’s calling them all forward for the traditional closing ceremony, as it were.</p><p>Yona gives him a curious look and he nods toward his team. “C’mon. Drop tradition.”</p><p>Yona follows, a little timid but mostly game at this point, and joins in as Jae-ha begins singing and passing around Santa hats.</p><p>Hak’s got Yona’s on her head, watching her grin brightly, when a man’s voice interrupts the festivities.</p><p>“Yona, what in the world are you doing?”</p><p>Yona freezes up for just a moment, wincing and turning to address the blond man who’s just walked into the hangar.</p><p>Hak stays a couple of steps behind as she walks up to the man, just close enough that he can hear their conversation and step in if needed.</p><p>“Congressman. I didn’t expect to see you.”</p><p>“Lili was supposed to call you and tell you I changed my plans,” the blond—Soo-won, if Hak recalls correctly—answers, a look of disappointment on his face.</p><p>Yona looks tense as she replies, “I missed a couple of calls last night.”</p><p>“And the report you were supposed to have to me this morning before I took off,” Soo-won adds, calm but on the edge of annoyed.</p><p>“But you didn’t have to come to get it personally,” Yona sighs, and Hak sees tension in her frame.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’m the one to blame, Congressman,” Hak says, stepping into the conversation. “I’ve been keeping your colleague here preoccupied.”</p><p>Soo-won’s gaze swings to him and Hak feels the calculating stare as the congressman replies, “You’re the captain from the newspaper article. You’re part of the problem here.”</p><p>Hak raises an eyebrow, unsure if he should feel chastised or complimented, and Yona extends a hand toward the hangar.</p><p>“Yes, this is Operation Christmas Drop. But, Soo-won, like I told you, virtually all of this is volunteer-led and done by donations. They provide aid to thousands of families across hundreds of islands.”</p><p>“Families who don’t vote for me,” Soo-won replies, and Hak wrinkles his nose. Yeah, he’s sure of this guy’s character now.</p><p>“How does this project benefit Americans?” Soo-won continues, and Hak hears that edge of anger again as he answers the question in Yona’s stead.</p><p>“Congressman, this base is here to provide a war-fighting platform, <em>as well as</em> humanitarian aid worldwide. The Drop is just one example of that aid.”</p><p>Soo-won gives him that appraising look again and then turns back to Yona.</p><p>“I’m going to Kyoto in the morning, weather permitting. I want you back in DC as soon as you can get a flight.”</p><p>“I’m not finished here—” Yona argues, but Soo-won cuts her off.</p><p>“Kei-shuk and his team will take over, starting now. You will go back to your desk and do your job. Understood?”</p><p>The congressman doesn’t even wait for Yona’s response before he walks away, his troop of minions in his wake.</p><p>“I guess I’d better go pack,” Yona sighs, and Hak goes into defensive mode.</p><p>“What? You’re giving up?”</p><p>He tries to catch her arm as she turns, and she looks up at him, her frustration clear.</p><p>“You heard him. If I don’t leave, I’m fired.”</p><p>“You were the one determined to do whatever it took to get this off the ground,” Hak argues gently. “What happened to that attitude?”</p><p>“I’m finished with the Drop, and if Soo-won has his way, the base is too,” Yona assures him, deflated. “I’m sorry, Hak.”</p><p>--</p><p>He finds himself hanging out at what passes for a bar on base, letting the only staff member head home early with the promise that Hak will lock up when he leaves.</p><p>Before he can do that, a familiar voice asks, “Drowning your sorrows, Captain?”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be on a plane?” he asks, not daring to look at her just yet.</p><p>“I could say the same to you,” she replies, stepping further into the room.</p><p>Hak scoffs. “Drop’s cancelled. Guess there’s no Christmas miracle after all.”</p><p>“I just walked past a Christmas tree that made its way from the northeastern US to a bunch of other places before it got to my living room on an island near Micronesia,” Yona reminds him, and he smiles slightly as she sits down next to him. “That’s the definition of ‘where there’s a will, there’s a way’ if I’ve ever seen one.”</p><p>“General grounded all transport,” Hak reminds her, shrugging. “We’re not taking off no matter how much you wish for it.”</p><p>“No wish,” Yona replies, smiling brightly at him. “A Christmas miracle. I just got off the phone with Tae-woo.”</p><p>Hak frowns. Why’s she talking to his team?</p><p>“He’s been talking to Pearl Harbor. They’ve got eyes on the storm, and it’s degrading rapidly enough that it will be downgraded significantly. General said it’s up to you, <em>Captain,</em> to decide if we take off.”</p><p>She’s grinning so big now that Hak can’t help but smile back. Except…</p><p>“<em>We</em>?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at her.</p><p>He can’t help thinking there might be a little more to this than just the Drop.</p><p>“Aren’t you the one calling me <em>Rudolph</em>?” Yona asks, smirking at him. “Isn’t my job to help Santa deliver gifts?”</p><p>Oh, he could kiss that grin right off her face.</p><p>Instead, Hak grins right back and practically races Yona to his Jeep, heading for the hangar and his team.</p><p>They finish loading up and checking planes, and Yona watches eagerly, pitching in where she can.</p><p>Hak’s just given the tower the heads up on take-off when a vehicle pulls up and Yona goes tense beside him.</p><p>He’s not entirely surprised to see the congressman step out of the car, a mild scowl on his face.</p><p>“General,” the congressman greets Gigan, who nods politely. “I thought I asked you to stop this Christmas project.”</p><p>“You did,” Gigan replies easily, and Soo-won’s gaze swings to Yona.</p><p>“And I told <em>you</em> that you were to be on a plane back to DC today.”</p><p>“All due respect, Cousin,” Yona replies, and Hak blinks, “I have a mission to finish here. I’m staying to help.”</p><p>Soo-won’s gaze turns warning as he replies, “You are walking a fine line, Yona.”</p><p>Yona shrugs. “I’m flying with these people. You should come with us.”</p><p>Soo-won looks taken aback at the idea, and Yona continues, “You know, I remember when you were elected, Soo-won. You promised the voters that you would do good in the world, make a difference. I was so excited to work under you and help you make that difference. But do you know what I’ve discovered this week?”</p><p>The air is still, everyone quiet as Yona barrels on, “I’ve done more good helping these people in a week than I have working for you for years. Go ahead and fire me if you want. But first, fly with us. See what the Drop is all about.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good—”</p><p>“You can fly with Lt. Joo-doh,” Gigan interrupts. “Yona will go with Captain Son’s team. No one has to know you’re on board.”</p><p>Soo-won looks hesitantly between them all, Yona smiling slightly. “Please, Soo-won. We can talk afterward.”</p><p>The congressman doesn’t offer a reply, but looks to Gigan and nods before following Joo-doh to his plane.</p><p>Hak leans down into Yona’s space to ask, “We good?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Yeah, good,” she replies, sounding distracted. But she turns to walk with him, nearly colliding with his shoulder, and Hak takes a step back, chuckling.</p><p>“Then let’s fly, Rudolph,” he grins, gesturing to the waiting plane and his crew.</p><p>--</p><p>Hak insists that Yona go back with Jae-ha and Han-dae to see how the Drop is done, and she rejoins him with a sigh when they’re close to finished. Her fingers land on the back of his chair and he can feel her nose brushing his hair.</p><p>“Everything okay?” he asks, tilting his head back to bump her nose. He’s only mildly concerned, but figures he’ll ask anyway.</p><p>“Better than okay,” Yona replies, and he can hear the smile. “This is how Christmas should feel all the time.”</p><p>Hak takes his eyes off the sky long enough to offer her a grin and catches Yoon’s eye roll as he refocuses on the view in front of them.</p><p>“You going back to Jae-ha?” he asks after a moment, glancing back at her.</p><p>“In a minute,” Yona says around a yawn, and Hak tries not to laugh. She’s not used to such long days in the air as he and his team are. He’ll give her a break.</p><p>She does eventually rejoin Jae-ha and Han-dae for the final hour of their Drop, and Hak ignores Yoon’s knowing glances as they return to base.</p><p>He helps Yona off the plane, grinning and hugging her as she joins his team in cheering for themselves and the two other planes who’ve successfully dropped all their boxes.</p><p>Joo-doh and Soo-won disembark Joo-doh’s plane, the congressman looking more fidgety than Hak would have ever expected of someone in his position.</p><p>Yona takes a deep breath and Hak nudges her forward, smiling encouragingly as Joo-doh and Gigan step into his space, both nodding at Yona.</p><p>Hak can’t hear what they’re saying, both because of distance and Joo-doh and Gigan conversing around him, but he watches carefully as Soo-won pulls Yona aside, his gaze softening the longer they speak. They end their conversation with a hug and Hak raises an eyebrow as Joo-doh snorts beside him.</p><p>When Yona rejoins him, she’s wiping tears from her eyes and Hak sets a hand on her shoulder, vaguely aware of Joo-doh and Gigan wandering several paces away. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Fine,” she sniffles, and Jae-ha appears at his side, handkerchief already extended. Yona takes it gratefully, and Hak waits for his friend to walk away before tilting Yona’s face up to look at him.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“He offered me the promotion,” Yona says, and Hak beams at her. </p><p>“Hey, that’s great!”</p><p>The look on her face makes him frown and she continues, “I told him I had to think about it first.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Hak’s certain he’s dreaming or something, but Yona explains, “I’m sure that he plans to do more good after today, but I’m not sure I can go back to DC.”</p><p>“I… don’t think I understand?” Hak stammers. “I thought you wanted that promotion?”</p><p>“I did,” Yona replies, gripping his hands. “Until today.”</p><p>Hak blinks at her, confused.</p><p>“Now that I’ve seen what this base does, and how hard you all work to make this <em>one day</em> happen, it makes me want to stay and help with more things.”</p><p>Hak tilts his head, still confused, and Yona smiles, a laugh bubbling out of her.</p><p>“I told her there was a desk with her name on it on the PAO team if she wants it,” Gigan offers as she walks past, grinning and winking. “Don’t forget the Christmas Eve party tonight, Captain.”</p><p>Hak cranes his neck to watch Gigan walk away, and then turns back to Yona, eyes going wide.</p><p>“You want to stay on base.”</p><p>She nods, a shy smile on her face, and he inhales deeply, shaking his head quickly.</p><p>“Okay. That’s a lot to think about. You’re <em>sure</em>?”</p><p>“I told Soo-won I’d let him know for sure by New Year’s, but that I feel like I need to stay here.”</p><p>“About him,” Hak says quickly, pointing in the direction Soo-won had gone. “‘Cousin’?”</p><p>Yona nods, explaining, “Our fathers were brothers. His father is part of the reason Soo-won got into politics.”</p><p>Hak feels like this might be a story for another time, so he just nods understanding.</p><p>“Soo-won is part of the reason I got into politics, because of his platform and his desire to make the world better. But you helped me see that he had deviated from that plan, and the Drop helped <em>him</em> realize it.”</p><p>Yona’s smiling genuinely at him now and Hak can’t help but grin back, tugging her into a hug.</p><p>“I’m glad you stayed today,” he says into her hair, and Yona giggles.</p><p>“Me too, Captain.”</p><p>When he lets go of her, he has to clear his throat.</p><p>“So, about the General’s Christmas Eve party…”</p><p>Yona rolls her eyes good-naturedly, replying, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p><p>--</p><p>“I get what you meant about the base being a family,” Yona tells him as they walk toward the General’s home. “But don’t you miss your grandfather? Your brother?”</p><p>Hak shrugs. “Yeah, but I’m needed here. We call and text and video chat when we can, so it’s not so bad.”</p><p>“Still,” Yona presses, hands behind her back, “it might be nice to see them for the holidays.”</p><p>Hak raises an eyebrow and Yona gestures toward Gigan’s home, so he glances over curiously.</p><p>Sure enough, his grandfather is standing on the General’s porch, a glass in hand as he nods their direction. </p><p>Hak is floored.</p><p>His family?</p><p>He could kiss her.</p><p>“How—what? How did you manage that?” he stammers, gaping at her. She must have spent a fortune.</p><p>“A journalist who was already on his way here owed me a favor, and there was room on the plane, so…”</p><p>Yona’s grinning at him and he can’t even think.</p><p>“You are <em>amazing</em>. I can’t believe you’d do that for me,” he says quietly, awed.</p><p>Yona shrugs easily. “You’re always bringing Christmas to others. I figured it was time you got some brought to you.”</p><p>Hak just stares, reaching to cup her face in his hands, and waits.</p><p>She smiles patiently at him, asking quietly, “Are you gonna stand there all night, or…?”</p><p>“I just might,” he breathes, holding her gaze.</p><p>She doesn’t look hesitant at all, so he closes his eyes as he kisses her, pouring a week’s worth of emotion into it.</p><p>Yona beams at him as he pulls back, her eyes bright, and Hak smiles back.</p><p>“What do you say, Rudolph? Reindeer games with my little brother?”</p><p>“I’d love nothing more,” she agrees, sliding her hand into his as they head for Gigan’s house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The internet tells me that Operation Christmas Drop actually tends to happen over a few days, which makes sense. But in the alternate reality that is a movie with storms and drama, we're gonna say they spent a real long day in the air and then maybe finished up in the days after Christmas? Idk.</p><p>PAO = Public Affairs Office. I assume they're like spokespeople and PR-ish. Felt like Yona might fit there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yona spends Christmas Eve with her new family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hak’s grandfather is a delightful man; Yona feels at home with him immediately.</p><p>His younger brother, Tae-yeon, is equally delightful. They play multiple games of Monopoly and start several rounds of caroling on the General’s lawn, Hak hauling Tae-yeon up and down the street as the neighbors join in on the music.</p><p>His base comrades join in periodically, but mostly they give her and Hak space, which she's certain is Jae-ha's doing. She'll have to thank him later.</p><p>There’s no snow to make snowmen or angels, but Yona doesn’t mind. She sits with Mundok for almost two hours, listening to stories of Hak as an only child growing up on the farm until Tae-yeon’s arrival just after Hak turned nine. She can see where Hak gets his determination and spirit; his grandfather is just as jovial and stubborn about small things.</p><p>When Gigan kicks them out and insists it’s time to head home, Yona walks with the three of them to Hak’s apartment, intending to say good night to all of them and head to her own building.</p><p>Mundok shoos Tae-yeon inside (though not before Tae-yeon insists on hugging them all good night as if he’s a toddler instead of almost twenty), and Yona doesn’t miss the glance that passes between Hak and the older man, nor the grin Tae-yeon throws his older brother as he heads inside.</p><p>Hak rolls his eyes, but nods to his grandfather and catches Yona’s hand with a small smile.</p><p>The bench outside his door is now free of donation boxes, and he tugs her over to it, settling next to her with a sigh.</p><p>“I really can’t thank you enough for this,” he insists quietly, and Yona only smiles.</p><p>“Your grandfather is very proud of you. Tae-yeon, too, obviously,” she assures him with a shrug. “I thought that they might as well see you in action, to remind themselves why they’re so proud.”</p><p>“We’re proud of him every day, but I wasn’t going to turn down a free visit,” Mundok informs her from the door, and Hak glances that direction with a snort.</p><p>“Of course you weren’t, Old Man. You’re the most frugal person I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“Had to be, with two boys running around my farm,” Mundok replies with a scowl that Yona can tell is playful. She’s learned that Mundok isn’t ashamed of the sacrifices he’s made for his grandsons, just that he wishes he’d been able to give them more than what they’d had.</p><p>“I imagine Hak ate you out of house and home by himself before Tae-yeon came along,” she grins, and Hak’s arm lands around her shoulders in what might be a warning.</p><p>“Have you seen this boy eat?” Mundok scoffs. “Almost needed two refrigerators.”</p><p>Yona laughs, though it gets cut off by Hak’s hand over her mouth and she frowns at him.</p><p>“Okay, Gramps, enough stories. Isn’t it past your bedtime?”</p><p>Mundok snorts and steps over to the bench, leaning over to press a kiss to Yona’s temple and carefully tug Hak’s hand away from her mouth.</p><p>“You make him walk you home, y’hear?” he addresses her, meeting her eyes, and Yona nods slowly, touched by his concern.</p><p>“Don’t stay out too late, Hak,” Mundok warns as he steps away from them, and Yona almost laughs.</p><p>“I’m not a teenager, Old Man,” Hak replies, but he smiles just the same as his grandfather waves a hand dismissively and heads back into the apartment.</p><p>“You’ve missed them.”</p><p>It’s not a question, and Hak hums affirmation.</p><p>“I have. Hence the constant thank yous.”</p><p>“Which are unnecessary,” Yona assures him, shifting to lay her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m not going to stop,” Hak insists easily, and she’s too content right here to continue the argument.</p><p>“There are other ways to say ‘thank you,’ you know,” she suggests instead, maneuvering to tuck her arms around him in a hug.</p><p>“You mean like gracias? Merci? Hu guiaya hao?” Hak smiles.</p><p>“Is that the phrase they use here?” Yona knows she should have studied up more on the language beyond just the local greeting, but if she’s going to stay, or at least visit often, maybe she can learn next year.</p><p>Hak hums, and Yona shifts to find him watching her intently.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He doesn’t reply, but shifts closer to her, his hand drifting up to cup her face.</p><p>Yona doesn’t dare speak, almost doesn’t dare breathe, as Hak kisses her, grinning against her lips.</p><p>“That works, too,” she breathes eventually, when Hak rests his forehead against hers with a chuckle.</p><p>“I think I prefer it to talking,” he confesses with a smirk, and Yona feels herself blush as she replies, “No argument here.”</p><p>Hak’s eyes flash playfully, mischievously at her, and Yona squeaks as his hands shift to tickle at her sides even as he presses his lips back to hers, like he’s chasing her laughter.</p><p>It’s harder to concentrate on kissing when she’s laughing and squirming, and Hak’s hands eventually still over her waist, one trailing up her spine to tug her closer to him.</p><p>Yona doesn’t protest, though there’s a nagging in the back of her mind that there are people around, despite the hour. And for all they know, Mundok is still awake, and—</p><p>Hak’s fingers cup her jaw and Yona loses that train of thought, sighing as he backs up just enough to look her in the eye.</p><p>“It’s pretty late. I should walk you back,” he says quietly, and Yona blinks, confused.</p><p>“Oh. Maybe.”</p><p>Hak tugs her to her feet, keeping his hold on her hand as they walk back toward her building.</p><p>It’s not that long of a walk, but the quiet makes it feel like forever before they reach her door.</p><p>Hak tugs her closer before she can open the door and Yona stifles a surprised squeal.</p><p>Her back is nearly pressing against the door and she blinks as Hak stares at her, his gaze drifting over her face.</p><p>His hands shift to her waist as he steps closer, trapping her between him and the door, and he kisses her very carefully, a sense of control and discipline in the action that surprises her.</p><p>She blinks as he steps back, one hand rising to brush over her cheek.</p><p>“Good night, Ma’am,” he says quietly, his smile gentle, and Yona smiles back, tugging him back down for one more kiss.</p><p>“Good night, Captain,” she murmurs, and it’s his turn to blink as she turns and lets herself into the apartment, smiling as she shuts the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end of what I have typed, but it feels a little incomplete, like there's more to come.</p><p>Thanks to omniglot’s website for the Chamorro!</p><p>Hu guiaya hao – I love you</p><p>For reference:<br/>Si Yu'us Må'åse' – Thank you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>